Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil
by 1000wolflover
Summary: Takes place during Beast Hunters. After a long battle at Darkmount, Optimus, his daughter Flareus Prime (once named Firewing Pax) and Ultra Magnus lose their senses..and quite litterally..based on a charmed episode and skype rp. Bumblebee/OC Optimus/Arcee Rated T for Character death. R&R


Optimus and Smokescreen walked into the main hub of the autobots new base and Optimus was greeted by his 6 month pregnant sparkmate Arcee.

"Oh thank primus you're alright.." Arcee sighed in relief.

Optimus just smiled and hugged her as Flareus landed..but on her head.

"OW..i need to work on that landing.." was all she could say as Optimus went to help her.

Meanwhile.

Shockwave was working on a new formula as Megatron interupted him.

"Shockwave, what are you doing now?" Megatron asked.

"making a formula to keep the autobots out of the way of our plan..it would seem to be the most logical approach.."

"hmm..tell me more about this formula.." Megatron urged his scientist to go on.

"the one i am making is for Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Flareus..those 3 command the autobots in 3 seperate units..the Wreckers..Elite guard..and the Patrol unit..slipping this formula into their Recharge chambers or their food or drinks will cause either loss of speech, blindness and deafness..the autobots will become so focused on helping their leaders they will forget about our plans for project predicon..and the formula is finished."

later on in a cave in the middle of no where the cons had left the formula energon cubes in, Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Flareus arrived after picking up the energon signal.

"this seems odd dad..energon in the middle of nowhere? why would the cons leave such a wanted supply of the stuff in the middle of nowhere?.." Flareus said worriedly after having a bad feeling in her gut.

"true, but we are in such need of energon, we can't leave this energon unattended..Ultra Magnus..help me out."

When they return to base they decide to calm Flareus' nerves down by having all 3 of them try the energon.

"see Flareus..nothing happend..sometimes you worry to much.." Ultra Magnus stated.

"i still have a bad feeling..but i'll trust you guys for now...but i'm gonna go to bed..night."

The next morning the formula had kicked in and Flareus so far had walked into 2 doors, 5 posts, 3 other autobots and tripped over miko..twice..and Optimus wasn't fairing to well either..he couldn't talk..he was completely muted..and Ultra Magnus couldn't hear a thing at all..this worried the team as they never really had this problem before..

"whats happened?" jack asked.

"Yeah, i mean Flareus has tripped over me twice."

Ultra Magnus saw them moving their mouths but couldn't hear anything. "What?! i can't hear you!"

"this is gonna be a long day..i can tell.." Ratchet grumbled.

"i can't see..." Flareus stated..

"this is either someones sick, sick joke or someones working on a massive evil plan!" Ultra Magnus yelled.

Optimus then tried to speak but failed epicly.

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler screamed as he entered the base and saw the chaos and hilarity inssuing. "what the hell is going on here?"

As if to tell him what was going on Optimus Covered his mouth, Flareus covered her eyes and Ultra Magnus covered his ears **(or audio sensors XD)** as Agent Fowler realised what was going on. Agent Fowler then looked at them and just said as he looked at magnus. "hear no evil.." he then turned his attention to Optimus. "Speak no evil." and finally to Flareus. "see no evil..i see whats going on."

"Well i don't! where is my father?!" Flareus growled in frustration as she moved her hand away from her face.

"he's right next to you..he just can't talk.." Jack replied.

"we need to figure out how to fix this..and fast.." Arcee stated.

"already on the cure.." Ratchet stated.

"what if there isn't one? what do we do then?"

"then we help our leaders adapt to their surroundings..what choice do we really have Arcee?.." Smokescreen piped in, in an attempt to calm her down.

"**I'll go to find Shockwave and have him tell me the Cure for this..if i can get the cure for the cybonic plague then how come i can't do this?**" Bee offered.

"No..it's suicide bee..i won't let you.." Flareus ordered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>yeah i know it's super short but the next chapter will be longer :3<em>**

**_i do not know transformers. i only own Flareus Prime/Firewing pax._**


End file.
